<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you want a miracle, you have to be willing to believe in magic by Redsox713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776747">If you want a miracle, you have to be willing to believe in magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsox713/pseuds/Redsox713'>Redsox713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, M/M, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsox713/pseuds/Redsox713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Change will happen regardless of whether you see the results. A single change long ago could mean all the difference in the world or none at all, until you see the result first hand.”<br/>After being left to die by his father, eleven year old Jaune Arc wakes up to find himself on a hospital bed on an island which doesn't exist on any of the kingdom's maps, inhabited by humans, faunus, and creatures he hasn't even heard of before. On top of that he now has an awakened aura and a new power called 'umbra' according to one of the islanders. He doesn't know why he's here or what this place is but one things for sure.<br/>Between learning to fight, finding his semblance, surviving the other children's antics and learning about a shadow war between two immortals, making it to Beacon academy with his sanity intact isn't going to be easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, TBD - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Boy in the Forest, part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic so please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also I suck at summaries.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Change will happen regardless of whether you see the results. A single change long ago could mean all the difference in the world or none at all, until you see the result first hand.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>To call Remnant an unforgiving world is a grievous understatement. In addition to the squabbles of Humans and Faunus and the danger of the natural landscape, the creatures of Grimm provide an ever constant threat to all of Remnant's peoples. From the four great kingdoms to the smallest villages on the border of the Grimlands, these dark monsters are drawn to negativity, to sadness, jealousy, and anger. In the less protected villages away from the four kingdoms, this means certain… allowances… must be made. Family feuds and domestic violence are to be kept to an absolute minimum. Everyone knows this, and all accept it. After all the amount of negativity involved with these actions could doom a village to the Grimm. None would be so foolish as to draw man’s most hated enemy over something so irrelevant to their survival.</p><p>Except this asshole, apparently.</p><p>A crack echoed through a small clearing near the village of Doré, a small boy staggering back from the blow clutching his throat.<br/>“Useless,” snarled the man who had delivered the blow. This was Nicholas Arc nee Guiles, current patriarch of the Arc family, despite having married into said family. Nicholas was a tall and well built man of about forty years with golden blond hair and blue eyes that were currently glaring at the boy in front of him with disdain and contempt.<br/>“The only boy I managed to sire and he can’t even hold a sword right.” ‘Or unlock his own aura, for that matter,’ thought Nicholas.<br/>The cowering figure was indeed Jaune Arc, only son of the current generation of the Arc family. He was a short boy who shared his father’s coloring, but little else could be seen in common between the two. Not that the boy would ever want to share anything more than that with the man.<br/>“He only turned eleven two months ago,” weakly protested the boy’s mother, Joan Arc. Yet even as she said these words she knew that Nicholas wouldn’t care. Either Jaune would be a talented warrior to carry Nicholas’s legacy or Nicholas had no use for him. She had learned that all too well over her long twenty marriage to the man.<br/>Two of Jaune’s seven sisters moved to help their brother, but were stopped by their father's glare. The other two present were nowhere near as sympathetic, however.<br/>“Leave the wimp,” said Violet with a bored tone. She was the second eldest of the sisters at seventeen, dressed in dull leather armor with plate mail guarding her vital region and short blonde hair.<br/>The other one, Scarlet, merely smirked at her brother's predicament. She was a year younger than Violet and was clothed in leather and chainmail dyed red and white.<br/>The other two, Verde and Hazel, were insead dressed in civilian clothing rather than armor. Unlike their elder sister they had chosen not to take the path of a Huntress, and as such had fallen out of their father’s favor years ago. Their words wouldn’t sway the man, and they all knew it.<br/>Nicholas took out his scroll and tapped one of his contacts. “Fire up my Bullhead,” he said as soon as the other end received the call. “I’m not having this useless brat in my house any longer. He can make it on the streets in Vale or not at all.”<br/>-------<br/>A few hours later Jaune and his father were flying towards Vale in a bullhead piloted by one of the village militia, not that Jaune had seen him the entire trip. Despite nearly the entire ride having passed in uncomfortable silence Jaune knew better than to speak to his father and get a punch for his troubles. He didn’t have anything else to do either, as his father hadn’t allowed him to take more than the clothes on his back and a few small items he’d had to sneak into his hoodie. Jaune could do little other than sit through the ride, apprehension pooling in his stomach. While he wouldn’t begrudge the chance to be away from his sperm donor (not father, never ‘dad’), living on the streets wasn’t very appealing either. Still, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Despite having married into the family Nicholas’s word was law. Jaune had learned that fast growing up. The Bullhead suddenly jerked around Jaune and the boy realized they had just landed. Which was weird because they were still on the wrong side of the mountains from Vale. What was going on? Jaune’s thoughts were then interrupted by Nicholas opening the doors to the Bullhead and grabbing him by the head and squeezing.<br/>“I can’t have a talentless brat like you making a mockery of me, so it looks like I’ll have to take some extra precautions,” he mused. “If I leave you in Vale word ’ll eventually get out, and I’m not sullying my name over a brat. So you have to die.” Nicholas sneered down at the boy. “And to make sure you aren’t a problem… here’s a little ‘parting gift’.” His aura flared to life as Jaune struggled to escape his grip .</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“For it is in passing that your failure is revealed. You have become a dishonor and condemnation for all to see. Finite in distance and forever bound to this mortal shell, I bind your soul and forsake thee from the light of humanity.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>As Nicholas spoke, tendrils of aura snaked down from his arm, forming a cage around Jaune’s own locked aura. Nicholas then tossed the boy out of the Bullhead, closed the doors and walked over to the pilot’s seat.<br/>“Take us out of here,” Nicholas ordered the pilot.<br/>“You’re just going to leave the kid here? We’re in the middle of the Grimmlands.” The pilot frowned at the older man. “He’s going to attract Grimm like crazy.”<br/>“Then get moving. Unless you want to join the brat.”<br/>The pilot hesitated before starting the engines and lifting off. Nicholas wasn’t a man to cross lightly, having enough sway to ‘convince’ the former Arc matriarch to give him her daughter’s hand in marriage. People who wondered how he got Joan to go along with it or any other aspect of his authority tended to disappear. The pilot decided it was better not to join their numbers, potentially painting a target on his wife and unborn child’s backs.<br/>‘Sorry kid, but you’re on your own,’ thought the pilot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Boy in the Forest, part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile a few miles away from Jaune, three people appeared in a shimmer of light on top of the barren ridge. They all appeared to be around thirteen and were dressed in simple civilian clothing.</p><p><br/>“Are we sure this is the right place?” asked the only girl of the group. She had long silver blond hair and azure eyes along with pale skin that spoke of ancestry near Solitas. She had no visible weapon but several large Dust crystals on her belt of the Ice and Burn variety. “It’s not like you have the best track record with where we land.”</p><p><br/>“We should be. There’s not many totally barren ridges around here,” shot back one of the boys. He was tall for his age, with brown hair and forest green eyes. Two feathered wings sprouting out of his upper back, which were both far larger than most bird faunus’s wings and various shades dark blue. He carried two long knives on his belt and two reinforced gauntlets covered his wrists and hands. “And I am not that bad!”</p><p>“The whole reason we’re out here is because you lost control of one of your portals and got us pulled into it. And before this-,”</p><p>“You have no room to talk about semblance accidents Kenna,” the boy snapped. “How many buildings have you set on fire again?”</p><p>“Setting a building on fire is not the same thing as landing us in the Vale mountains thirty feet in the air, Icarus!” snarled the now named Kenna.</p><p>“With how many times you’ve done it, I think it does!”</p><p>“You landed us in a different hemisphere!”</p><p>“You blew up Viri’s laboratory seven times! That place is supposed to be blast proof!”</p><p>“You-”</p><p>“Would you two be quiet?” Interrupted the last member of the group. “The middle of the grimmlands is not the place for us to be arguing like little kids! Now would you either help me keep watch or call the transport” The boy was shorter and slightly slimmer than Icarus, with wild brown hair streaked with blue and a pair of wolf ears just visible through his hair. A cloth band covered his eyes, though he seemed to be able to see regardless. He carried a short xiphos blade in his left hand and had a bow slung over his back, both obviously training weapons.<br/>Icarus and Fiera thankfully listened and sheepishly turned their attention towards the forest below, with Fiera also pulling out her scroll.</p><p>“Sorry about that Leon,” said Icarus after a moment of silence.</p><p>“With how much we’ve had to deal with today, I think I’d be surprised if we weren’t on each other’s nerves a bit.” Leon had to admit he could do with some sleep himself. And a shower. ‘<em>Later,’ </em>he thought.<em> ‘First we have to get back to- wait what was that</em>?’</p><p>“I got a signal,” interrupted Kenna. “Call going through… now. Anyone there?”</p><p>“<em>Kenna? That you</em>?” came the answer from the scroll.</p><p>“Yup, Icarus and Leon are with me and we’re at the pickup point. Where are you guys?”</p><p>“<em>We should be coming into view from the south soon</em>,” answered the pilot. “<em>You lot have any trouble</em>?”</p><p>“No, we’ve managed to evade any trouble since our last call, no injuries beyond a few scratches. And I can see you now.”</p><p>As Kenna said this three airships came into view after rounding a nearby peak, two slimmer fighter craft and one larger transport. Which seemed a little overkill for three people.</p><p>“This is a lot for just us,” commented Icarus.</p><p>“<em>You’re in the middle of the grimmlands, kid. We were expecting to have to fight to get you out of here</em>,” answered the pilot.</p><p>“You might still have to,” Leon cut in. “Grimm are converging not far from us.”</p><p>“<em>You sure? We don’t see any- never mind there they are. Looks to be mostly Ursa and some Goliaths, all slower ones but several dozen at least. Probably after you lot.</em>”</p><p>“No, they’re converging too far southeast of us. And Grimm in this number means negativity.” Turning to the Icarus he said “Do you think you can get us to the airships from here? My range doesn’t cover far enough to see what they’re chasing.”</p><p>Icarus hesitated for a moment before replying. “... Probably but I’ll be completely out of Aura if I miss it.” Which would mean a long fall for the other two.</p><p>"You won't miss," answered Leon confidently. He extended a hand towards Icarus, gesturing for Kenna to do the same.</p><p>"Seriously though, don't miss," said Kenna before also extending a hand.</p><p>Icarus nodded before grabbing the hands offered to him. A moment later the air around them seemed to bend and twist before both it and the three teens disappeared from the ridge.<br/>--------<br/>Inside the airship transport a faint ripple of light was all the warning the men and women inside had before the three teens appeared.</p><p>One of the younger men let out a yelp and reached for his weapon before recognizing the three. “A little warning would have been nice!”</p><p>“No time,” stated Leon, brushing off some slight nausea from the teleport before kneeling on the ground, seemingly staring at the floor. After a few seconds he straightened and swore under his breath. “What the hell is a little kid doing in the Grimmlands!?”</p><p><br/>“What kid?” questioned one of the women in concern.</p><p><br/>“There’s one down there with the Grimm. Either they’re a dwarf or they’re younger than the three of us,” he said gesturing towards his two companions.</p><p>“Where is he,” asked the pilot who’d answered Kenna earlier. He’d briefly handed the controls to his copilot to check on the three teens.</p><p>“Kilometer or two to the east of here, looks like a small cave in the cliffs. They’re alive for now, but I can barely sense any arua from them.”</p><p>“Alright,” the pilot glanced over to the warriors before grabbing a communicator from his belt and barked out orders. “We have a kid on the ground, maybe not even ten. Airships see if you can take out some of the larger Grimm, provide cover for the transport. All fighters, we’re going in. Get the kid and get out as quickly as you can. You three,” he turned to Kenna, Leon and Icarus, “stay in the ship.”</p><p>“Got it Aden,” said Kenna. All three knew they’d only get in the way if they tried to fight at this level.<br/>The now named Aaden nodded before turning back to the cockpit.</p><p>“Brace yourselves. We’re in for a fight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Boy in the Forest, part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(30 minutes earlier)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune let out a shaky breath as he struggled to stand up. Whatever Nicholas had done had left him badly disoriented and strangely sore, despite having rested during the flight. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Should have known he wouldn’t make it easy for me. I should have expected that,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Jaune. Then again he hadn’t expected Nicholas to drop him off in the middle of a forest instead of Vale like he’d said he would, so maybe he didn’t know his sperm donor as well as he’d thought. Speaking of which… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where even am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune eventually managed to haul himself up using one of the nearby trees, though it still took several minutes before he could start walking around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>``First things first</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got to find out where I am.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> If he was near the edge of the kingdom he might be able to find a village or other people if he avoided the Grimm. If he was near the Grimm lands, he might as well be dead already outside of divine intervention. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No use wasting time here.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scooting over towards one of the taller trees, Jaune proceeded to clamber up into the higher branches, albeit at a rather slower pace than he would have liked. The old spruce tree he’d chosen was well over twenty meters, providing a good view of the surrounding landscape. Jaune found the view itself somewhat less helpful. Wherever Nicholas had left him, it was nowhere near civilization. Several swaiths of open land cut through the thick forest, but Jaune knew enough to recognize them as paths cut by larger Grimm as they passed through the area. Besides that there were quite a few deep ravines and forested ridges which along with the dense forest made seeing any sort of path or wildlife next to impossible for an eleven year old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The view had told him one thing however. “It’s after noon, so that way is west. Given the mountains are to the north west… the closest settlement is probably that way.” Due east would lead him to the coast, but north would hopefully land him near one of Vale’s settlements left over from the Great War. If he could even make it that far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Better get moving,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Jaune. He climbed down the tree to start making his way north, but he didn’t make it far from the tree before freezing at the sound of several branches snapping. Jaune turned towards the noise, hoping desperately it was just a deer or something. No such luck, as he saw several Ursam, large bearlike Grimm with white bone masks and large claws, emerging from the trees about thirty meters away. Which had just spotted him. Which meant he had to run. NOW! Terror and adrenaline granted him speed as he dove into the tree line, away from the gigantic Grimm who were soon to follow.   Now, being only eleven Jaune wouldn’t be able to outrun most Grimm, but Ursa were known for their size and tough armor, not their speed.  The thick trees and undergrowth also slowed them, but the same size that slowed them also allowed the larger Grimm to bulldoze a path for their smaller brethren. Jaune’s growing terror would eventually draw faster and smaller Grimm into the chase. Beowolves, creeps, nevermore, boarbatusk and many others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune did not think of this as he ran, mind racing as he desperately tried to find a way to get away from the Ursa. He couldn’t outrun them, he knew that much from the burning in his lungs. Climbing a tree wouldn’t work either. Unless he could find either help (unlikely) or a place to hide he was as good as-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CRACK!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune dove to the side, nearly avoiding the tree as it came crashing to the ground. The tree top had collided with his torso, causing the boy to cry out in pain. He quickly struggled to his feet, only looking long enough to discover the reason for the falling tree. Goliaths, massive elephant like Grimm, capable of leveling small villages with their feet and tusks. One of them let out a loud bellow from its trunk sending Jaune bolting through the trees in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mad dash came to an abrupt halt as the tree line ended. There was a dozen meters of open ground before a sheer cliff face. There were a few cracks in the cliff face, one of which proved just wide and deep enough for Jaune to slip through. Further inside the “cave” opened up enough for Jaune to turn around, chest heaving. A person can’t run on adrenaline forever, especially not a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So this is how it ends, huh?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Jaune. He knew he wasn’t safe, not by a long shot. Either the Grimm ripped open the cave, the goliaths collapsed it or they just starved him out. He could already hear the snarl of the ursa near the cave entrance, their claws scraping against the rock. He felt strangely light headed at this revelation, exhaustion finally setting in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes ticked by as he waited, just listening to the various grunts and bangs from outside the cave, too tired to move at this point. Hopefully it would be quick. The sounds were getting louder. He frowned, it almost sounded like there were shouts coming from outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the earth split open, flowing aside like water. Two humanoid shapes in armor came into view, one hurrying into the cave and scooped up the limp figure inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’ve got the kid!” shouted the one at the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Copy that,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>came the answer from a radio on the man’s belt.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Everyone get back to the airships. We’re getting out of here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The two rushed out of the cave, giving Jaune a view of the fighting that had been happening. Several craters littered the ground from airship fire, smoking corpses of Grimm littering the ground. All around the clearing men and women pulled away from the surviving Grimm, all heading back towards an airship, although he couldn’t recognize the design as belonging to any of the kingdoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the last of the warriors boarded the airship one of the men who’d rescued him shouted for the pilot to take off. The bay doors closed just as Jaune finally succumbed to unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any casualties?” asked Aden. They’d managed to retrieve the kid relatively quickly, but there had been a lot of Grimm. Aden had to wonder how the boy had gotten out there, and how he’d survived in the Grimmlands for more than five minutes. At least the trio of thirteen year olds had weapons and a spatial warping semblance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None so far. Worst injuries so far are Jasper’s broken arm and a cut Elinor got on her back from one of the Ursa Major’s,” one of the medics answered. “I’m worried about the kid though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aden frowned. “What are his injuries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad cut on his leg, bad bruising on the upper torso, numerous small cuts and bruises all over and severe exhaustion. The cut is probably from the sharp rocks in that cave entrance and upper torso looks like it could be from a thick tree branch.” The medic listed off the unnamed boy’s injuries with a frown, concern noticeable on her face. “Normally he’d be fine with both the medical supplies we have on board and Hestia’s semblance but… his injuries aren’t healing, from semblance or supplies. I’m not sure why, but for whatever reason it’s as if his body’s ability to repair itself has been damaged.” She hesitated for a moment before speaking. “Sir, with your permission, I’d like to unlock his aura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aden thought for a moment. Unlocking ones aura drew the grimm to them, so most human and faunus settlements only unlocked the aura of combatants if possible. They weren’t most settlements, but the kid probably had family somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s at risk, I’ll defer to your judgment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medic nodded and walked over towards where the medics had laid the unconscious boy out on a small cot. Icarus, Kenna and Leon stood a short ways away, all gazing curiously at the small boy they’d rescued. He couldn’t have been older than twelve and from the way he dressed Aden would guess he was from one of the towns on Saunas’s northeastern coast, Vale territory. What the devil was this kid doing this far south? It was several hundred miles north to the nearest settlement, that’s why they’d chosen this area for a pickup point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medic knelt down next to the boy (‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>we really need to find out that kid’s name’</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Aden) before placing a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the medic finished the chant Aden waited for the usual glow that accompanied an aura being unlocked. Nothing happened. Frowning the medic tried repeating the chant, only for his aura to once again refuse to respond. By the third time the other passengers had noticed what was happening as the medic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medic broke off her latest attempts, nearly hysterical at this point. “I don’t get it, why can’t I reach his aura!!??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From off to the side Leon concentrated on the boy, frowning. “It looks like there’s foreign arua in his system,” he said, drawing the attention of the other crew members. “It almost looks like chains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chains?” questioned Icarus concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Aden felt his stomach sink at Leon’s description. That almost sounded like… “Where,” he demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see anywhere in his body that doesn’t have them. Seems more concentrated near the spine and head. Doesn’t look like any semblance I’ve seen before though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No question then. But who in the world would do this, especially to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step back you lot.” Aden walked forward and knelt beside the boy he considered what he was about to do. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to land me in a world of trouble with Maris’s group.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Placing a hand above the center of the boy’s chest, Aden began his chant. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is through living that we come to understand our flaws. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Descend past death and rise above life, infinite in potential and boundless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I release your soul and reveal the Dark within.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At Aden’s words a dark fog seemed to rise out of the boy before settling back into his skin. The foreign aura appeared visible to the naked eye briefly before being devoured by the darkness. Once it was finished he repeated the aura unlocking chant, glad to see an almost blinding white glow emanating from the boy for a moment before vanishing. Aden rose to his feet and felt the eyes of the entire crew fix themselves on him, all looking with astonishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You unlocked his Umbra?” questioned Kenna in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that was the only way to undo what was done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do with the kid now? We can’t just drop him off in the Vale hospital now.” The crew member who’d spoken had gotten over his surprise and was looking less than pleased at Aden’s decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We take him with us. I’ll explain when we get back home.” Aden locked his gaze with the crew member. “I’ll explain myself in front of the council, but only once we’ve gotten this kid some medical treatment, at an actual hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the crewman backed down. With that dealt with, Aden returned to the cockpit. “Set a course for Avalon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Unknown location]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Far away from the grimmlands, an old woman sat in a wicker chair in front of a fire. Covered in rough cloth the only thing visible of the old woman was her wizen face. Milky white eyes stared into the fire as if contemplating something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The timeline has changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmn?” Another figure emerged from the shadows, this one a young man. “What do you mean Streaga? Last I checked our plans are going forward as we intended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant the literal timeline, you dimwit. One of the pieces is moving in ways contrary to what I’ve already foreseen. One of the eight pawns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man frowned. The last time Streaga’s predictions had changed had been… never. And one of the pawns… “Which one?” he asked. “The Guardian and the Dragon? Or is it the Champion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Knight,” answered Streaga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Arc boy? But I thought you said you couldn’t see his path until he arrived at Beacon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” she admitted. “But that was before he was left to die in the grimmlands and then got himself rescued. By Avalon huntsmen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man bit back a curse. “So they’re going to start meddling in our plans now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the looks of things, yes. I can’t see inside the Mists but if one of the pawns joins them on the island I doubt they will remain in the shadows when Salem makes her move. Not like they would have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... So what do we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman hummed in thought. “... Keep watch over the other pawns. We can’t do anything about the change but we need to make sure the timeline holds its course for the others, at least until Beacon.” The Guardian, the Heiress, the Shadow, the Dragon, the Valkyrie, the Champion and the Lie. They would become important in due time, but for now they were merely children. Still, it would be best if they could monitor them until they were sure they wouldn’t deviate from her predictions and cause havoc to their plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dismissing the man, Streaga contemplated the future for a few moments longer. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>If Avalon involves itself in Ozpin and Salem’s war it could tip the odds in Ozpin’s favor. I couldn’t see farther than Ironwood’s breakdown and the fall out before this, and now most of my plans will have to be scrapped. Oh how I wish I could get my hands on that fool Nicholas Gilles…’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The crone’s wizen face suddenly broke out into a crazed grin. “Let the game begin. The first move is yours, <em>Ancestor</em>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome to the Isle in the mists, part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Jaune noticed when he woke up was that his throat felt like sandpaper. After a couple seconds he  also noticed that he wasn’t dead. Unless the afterlife smelled like a hospital and the same evil sunlight stabbing through his eyelids when he didn’t want to get up in the morning. While possible, Jaune decided he was probably still in the land of the living. For now.</p><p>Groaning, he carefully cracked open his eyes. For some reason all of his limbs felt strangely… heavy? He didn’t feel in pain anywhere at least. Though,  given where he’d been when last awake, it was strange. Whatever the reason, it meant he couldn’t shield his eyes from the sun and instead had to wait a minute for them to adjust.</p><p>The room he was in had one door and a window near the foot of the bed. Besides the bed he was currently on there was a small sink opposite the door and two chairs and a table on the adjacent wall holding medical charts and equipment. More equipment lined the walls, from tools he remembered seeing at doctors visits back in Doré to some he didn’t recognize at all. Just after Jaune finished his inspection of the room the door opened.</p><p>“So you’re finally awake.”</p><p>Instead of a nurse or doctor a young girl stepped into the room, only two or three years older than Jaune himself. She had platinum blond hair pulled into a short ponytail just above her neck and dark skin. Brown eyes regarded Jaune with open curiosity as she stepped closer.</p><p>“Water…” rasped Jaune.</p><p>The girl nodded, grabbing a cup and moving over to the sink after pressing a button on the table. After filling the cup she offered it to Jaune, but he still was having trouble moving his arms. The girl frowned for a moment before understanding dawned on her, prompting her to lift the cup to Jaune’s lips and slowly tipping it back.</p><p>“Thanks,” said Jaune hoarsely. “Where… where am I? Who are you?”</p><p>“I would say the hospital, but I think that’s not what you mean. An airship fleet stumbled across a Grimm hoard, and found you. You’re currently on an island in the southern sea, east of Saunas and west of Anima and Menagerie. Welcome to Avalon.”</p><p>Jaune frowned at the unfamiliar name. He didn’t remember geography that well, but not many settlements were large enough to have a fully equipped hospital, in fact outside of the kingdoms, Kou Kuana and Argus were two of the only settlements that Jaune could remember having a hospital. Just where was he? </p><p>Seeing his confusion the girl merely waited for him to speak. </p><p>“Avalon?”</p><p>“You’ll have to wait for one of the adults to get here, they’ll be able to explain the full situation better than I could. As for your second question, my name is Asia Magus.” </p><p>“Jaune Arc.”</p><p>Asia lifted an eyebrow at his last name. <em> ‘An Arc? Last I heard the Arc family was still residing in </em> <em> Dor</em><em>é, near Orleans’s ruins </em> <em> . Kenna said they found this guy south of their rendezvous point, more than five hundred miles from that town. Just what was he doing there?’ </em> </p><p>Putting her questions to the side for now, Asia moved to the head of the bed and placed her hand on the frame. A small amount of dark fog flowed out of her hand into the bed frame and Jaune suddenly felt as if he was floating. Or rather, the bed was. With a gentle push Asia moved the bed forward until Jaune was right in front of the window.</p><p>Jaune opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, only to stop as he caught sight of the view outside the window.</p><p>Jaune had been to Vale once when he was younger. At the time he could remember gawking at the view of the city from the air, more buildings than anything he had ever seen before. To someone who had only seen the two story stone and timber buildings of little Doré, most had seemed like palaces. Especially Beacon, the huntsman academy watching over the city from atop the nearby cliffs like a castle out of a fairytale. </p><p>Looking out from the hospital window at the city sprawled below, Jaune was reminded of that moment years ago. Avalon was situated in a large inlet shaped like a curved M, with the center part being formed by a peninsula that jutted out into the bay. The city was just waking up, people running errands, setting up shop and going about their day.  Both air and sea faring ships filled the port, many of a design utterly unfamiliar to Jaune. Along the arms of the M and curving around the city was a large wall topped with towers at regular intervals. At either side of the bay entrance two much larger towers kept watch. Atop the peninsula sat a building that looked somewhat like a cross between an old Vale castle and one of Vacuo’s ziggurats. </p><p>After a few minutes admiring the city, Jaune noticed several islands in the distance previously covered by mist. No, not just mist. It was almost like there was a large, semi transparent dome covering the island with mist rising off of it in the morning sunlight. What was that?</p><p>“That is one of the Mists,” spoke an unfamiliar voice behind Jaune. “One of three barriers that hide and protect Avalon from the outside world.”</p><p>Jaune jerked his head around, not realizing he’d spoken aloud. When had someone else come into the room?</p><p>In fact it was two new people. One of them was a nurse, with the one who had spoken had a pilot's helmet underneath his arm. “Aden Fánaíocht. Mind telling us your name and what you were doing in the middle of the Grimmlands?”</p><p>“Uh… Jaune Arc,” he squeaked out before the second question registered. “Wait, what?”  </p><p>The nurse wacked Aden lightly on the arm. “Honestly Aden, your manners are atrocious.” Catching Jaune’s eyes the nurse smiled slightly. “I apologize for my college. My name is Elena Solas. Asia, do you think you could get Jaune something to eat? Something light though, his stomach will need to adjust to solid food after being asleep three weeks.”</p><p>He’d been asleep for three weeks!? </p><p>Elena caught his attention as Asia slipped out of the room. “While Aden was blunt about it, we do need to know why you were out in the Grimmlands. If it’s alright with you do you mind telling Aden your story while I run a checkup?”</p><p>After a moment's hesitation Jaune nodded and turned to Aden. He was a man of about average height with brown eyes and hair, and was neither handsome nor ugly. A neutral expression was affixed to his face as he pulled up a chair and waited for Jaune to begin.</p><p>With a short inhale, Jaune began.</p><hr/><p>By the time he’d finished, Asia had returned to the room with a container full of soup. At that point he’d managed to sit up and move his arms, so he could thankfully eat without being spoon fed.</p><p>Asia, Aden and Elena sat contemplating his story, and none of them looked happy. Elenore and Aden’s faces were carefully blank.</p><p>“...That explains a lot,” grunted Aden. ‘<em>I just had to be right to be right about his aura, didn’t I? At least this should get Hadrian and his group off my back about the kid.’ </em>Shaking his head at the thought Aden turned his attention back to Jaune. Having finished his soup he was looking towards the three with badly disguised worry. “Ask your questions kid. No use hiding them.”</p><p>“What’s… what’s going to happen to me now?”</p><p>“For now you’re staying here till you're fully healed,” answered Elena. “After that… well it depends. Do you have any relatives you could stay with? Aunts, uncles, maybe one of your older sisters?”</p><p>“I don’t think either of my parents had any siblings. My sisters… Saffron maybe, but she left home two years ago and cut off all contact with dad. I don’t know where she is now. She’d be about eighteen now.”</p><p>Elena and Aden exchanged a glance. “If that is the case,” started Aden, “staying here might be your only option, since going back to your father is out.”</p><p>Jaune relaxed slightly at that. So he wasn’t going to be out on the streets at least. However… “About that…  what even is this place? I’ve never even heard of Avalon before” </p><p>“Asia didn’t tell you anything?” asked Elena.</p><p>“You guys can explain it better that I ever could,” she answered with a shrug.</p><p>“In any case,” interrupted Aden, “the answer to that is simple. Avalon, the Hidden Kingdom. That barrier you saw past the edge of the island? We call that the Mists. There’s three of them surrounding the archipelago we’re currently on. Those barriers are centuries old, no one alive knows how they were built, but we do know why. Each one stops Avalon from being seen or entered by anyone outside them. And currently, we’d like to keep this place secret from the Kingdoms.” </p><p>Jaune fell silent at the explanation. </p><p>“If you don’t have any other questions, I have to be going now. You too Asia.” For a moment Asia looked like she might protest. “You can come visit him later, but for now your aunt and uncle will be wanting you back about now.”</p><p> Asia nodded reluctantly at Aden’s explanation. </p><p>“I’ll see you later” she said to Jaune before leaving the room with Aden.</p><p>After a few more questions Elena turned her attention to the medical equipment, leaving Jaune to look out the window and contemplate what he’d been told. A whole kingdom, hidden from the world for longer than anyone could remember behind a mystical barrier? It sounded like something out of a fairy tale. Yet looking out the window there wasn’t any other explanation Jaune could think of another explanation. </p><p>KA-BOOM!</p><p>Jaune jumped at the sound of an explosion. Elena just sighed. “Those two are at it again huh? I though Viri asked those two to keep till after noon.” Seeing Jaune's confused look she pointed out the window were a small cloud of smoke rose from the western side of the city. Said mushroom cloud was bright purple and appeared to be sparkling. “Nothing to worry about, this is pretty normal,” she said with a shrug. “That too.” she added as maniacal laughter filled the air.</p><p>‘<em> This is normal!? Just what did I get myself into?’ </em> thought Jaune.</p><hr/><p>“Auntie, I’m home!” Asia closed the door behind her and followed Aden into the house. “Auntie?”</p><p>“Mom’s out getting groceries, ” answered Kenna as she entered the room. “Dad should be home in a few. What do you need them for?”</p><p>“Council business I’m afraid,” answered Aden. </p><p>“Oh, hiya Aden. Your brother’s in the living room with Icarus and Leon.” As soon as he’d left the room Kenna turned back to Asia. “So what's got the council involved this time?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you already know, mis gossip queen? Didn’t you say nothing big goes on in this city without you hearing about it?” </p><p>Kenna rolled her eyes at her cousin's teasing. “You know I’m as prone to exaggeration and dramatic flourishes as you are. Seriously though what happened? Aden’s not exactly one for social visits.”</p><p>“You know that boy you and the boys found a few weeks ago? In the Grimmlands?”</p><p>“Yeah, short, blond, rabbit hoodie? He finally woke up? Did he tell you why he was out there?”</p><p>Asia nodded, hesitant. “Yeah, but his story wasn’t exactly what we thought.” Kenna looked confused at that. “...Let’s just say his situation is closer to Icarus and Leon’s than I’d like.”</p><p>Kenna’s face darked at that but thankfully didn’t press her for details. Not that she hadn’t given her plenty with that little tidbit. The two cousins moved their discussion into the living room after that.</p><p>“Hey Asia,” greeted Icarus. He was sitting on the couch with his wings draped over the back. “Try and keep it down will you?”</p><p>“Icarus. Where’s Leon?” </p><p>“Right here,” he folded one of his wings to reveal Leon snuggling into his side, still dead to the world. “I think he had trouble sleeping again.”</p><p>"Nightmares?"</p><p>"Nah, looks like sensory over load this time.</p><p>So, why’s Aden here and what lit a fire under his ass to come visit? ”</p><p>“Am  I not allowed to check up with my little brother and the kids he took in?” Aden asked annoyed as he and his brother stepped into the room. </p><p>“Probably ‘cause you never visit period,” replied said younger brother with a teasing grin. Despite being three years younger, Noah Fánaíocht was almost a foot taller with extremely spiky dark brown hair. In contrast to his brother’s pilot outfit he wore a sleeveless tee and cargo pants with armored boots. “But enough with that, you said we finally have a name for our little lost boy?” </p><p>“Yeah, his name’s Jaune Arc apparently. And it looks like he's going to be staying on the isle for now.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” asked Icarus. “I thought the plan was to find out if he had any living relatives and get him to them?”</p><p>“Plan’s changed. Apparently the kid’s parental situation is similar to your own. And by that I mean the situation with his father.”</p><p>Icarus started at that, hand unconsciously going to his shoulder. Underneath the t-shirt a old scar stretched from his shoulder to his mid back. His cheerful demeanor vanished. He sent a questioning look toward Asia. ‘Later’ she mouthed behind Aden’s back.</p><p>“Until his situation moving forward is fully figured out, no visitors for now. Asia can visit since she’s already met him, but the rest of you are restricted. Clear?” Aden sent a light glare at the two to emphasize his point. </p><p>“Yes sir,” Icarus said reluctantly. Kenna looked ready to protest before Icarus sent her a look. <em> Play along for now, we can always sneak in after Asia’s visits. </em></p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>“Good. Now, don’t you two girls have lessons to get ready for?”</p><p>“Wait, crap it’s already nine?” Kenna grabbed a backpack at the edge of the room and shot out the door. Asia sighed before retrieving her own bag from her room. Sometimes she envied the days the boys didn’t have class till ten.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Magus -  latin, sorcerer, magician<br/>Fánaíocht - Irish, roaming<br/>Solas - scottish gaelic, light</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Isle in the Mists, part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>I</b>t had been two days since Jaune had woken up in Avalon and he was bored out of his mind. Aside from a walk to the (near empty) hospital cafeteria last night he’d mostly been stuck in his hospital room with Elena and a few other nurses for company. Jaune was considering just climbing out the window at this point.</p><p>Jaune perked up when the door opened and Asia stepped into the room. She’d come by several times, even bringing over a few books for him to read on her last visit. He told her about his life back in Doré and she told him a bit about Avalon.</p><p>“Good morning. Uh, are you ok?” he said, noticing her appearance. Asia had dark circles around her eyes and her shirt was on backwards. She let out a yawn before answering Jaune’s question.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m really not a morning person. Anything new with you?”</p><p>“Well I’m still stuck in the hospital, so no, pretty much nothing’s changed. Do you have any clue when they’ll let me out of here, at least for a walk or something?”</p><p>“From what I heard from the nurses, might be today if you’re lucky.” Asia moved over to the sink and splashed some water in her face. “Aden and Noah said they’d be around later so they might have more news on that.”</p><p>Jaune brightened at the news. He hadn’t met Aden’s younger brother yet but Asia had mentioned him briefly, along with his two foster kids and her uncle’s family. At very least he sounded more talkative than his brother. Although…</p><p>“If I’m getting out of the hospital… where am I supposed to go?”</p><p>“Most likely you’ll be staying with a foster family, at least until-” Asia suddenly cut herself off with a frown and tilted her head as if listening for something. “Oh, for- ICARUS! KENNA! I know you two are outside the room!” shouted Asia.</p><p>There was a pause before the door opened revealing a girl who could have been Asia’s sister if you switched the colors around. Give her a darker skin tone and trade silver blond for platinum blond and they could have even passed for twins at their age.</p><p>A moment later the window slid open, admitting a male avian faunus with blue wings, brown hair and green eyes. He had a sleeveless White shirt and shorts on, with two empty sheaths on a belt around his waist. From what Asia had just said, Jaune realized this had to be Icarus, one of the boys Aden’s brother was housing. He was a lot taller than Jaune had expected, he’d almost mistook him for a high schooler at first.</p><p>Asia looked annoyed at the two. “What are you two doing here?” </p><p>Kenna scowled at her. “What, you didn’t think we’d be the least bit curious about the new kid?”</p><p>“I’m right here,” complained Jaune. “Who are you anyway?”</p><p>“Kenna Vernak. I’m Asia’s cousin. And I’m guessing you don’t know this guy's name either?”</p><p>“I can speak for myself, Kenna,” muttered Icarus. “I’m Icarus Asterios.”</p><p>“Jaune Arc-”</p><p>Kenna interrupted before they could say anything further. “Anyways, I still don’t see why we couldn’t at least meet him.”</p><p>Before Asia could answer the door swung open again, admitting Aden, Elena and a man Jaune didn’t recognise. Aden took half a second to look around before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Did I or did I not tell you two <em> not </em>to visit Jaune before we had everything sorted out?”</p><p>“Quite honestly Aden I’m surprised they waited this long.” Elena and the other man looked caught between exasperation and amusement as the cousins bickered. </p><p>“Because you two where told not to, maybe?” snarked Asia. “All that aside, that doesn’t excuse you two breaking into the hospital.”</p><p>“We didn’t break in-”</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough from you lot,” interrupted Elena. “We’ve already got most of the situation sorted so stop scolding them Asia. As for you two, <em> please </em>don’t make a habit of breaking into the hospital. And yes, that is what you did.”</p><p>“Fine,” grumbled Icarus. “Speaking of which,” he said, turning to Asia. “how did you even know we were here?”</p><p>“She slipped a geist on you two after breakfast,” said a voice from the ceiling. Surprised, the room’s occupants looked to see one of the ceiling panels sliding back and a dust covered head pop out. “Didn’t get one on me though.” </p><p>“Leon? What- how did you even get up there?” asked Asia. The air vents weren’t anywhere near big enough for someone of Leon’s size.</p><p>“Trade secret. Now if you don’t mind could you move to the left a bit?”</p><p>Asia obliged and the boy jumped down allowing Jaune to get a good look at him. He was shorter than Icarus but appeared to be the same age as the other three teeneagers and a cloth band covering his eyes. He appeared to be a wolf or dog faunus based on the second set of ears and tail. “<em> Wait a minute, ears AND a tail?” </em>Jaune glanced between the additional appendages with confusion. Weren’t faunus supposed to only have one animal trait?</p><p>“They do. I don’t,” Leon growled</p><p>Jaune startled, realizing he had spoken the last part aloud. The other boy looked somewhere between extremely annoyed and defensive. Sore topic? Thankfully he didn’t look like he was about to attack him though. “Okay…? So who are you anyway”.</p><p>“Leon Gallrais.”</p><p>“Leon? Doesn’t that mean lion?”</p><p>Now the other boy just looked resigned. “And I’m a wolf faunus, yeah I know.”</p><p>“If I may interrupt you, Leon-” Elena offered him a towel. “I’d rather not have you tracking dust all over the hospital, please.” He did as she asked without comment and Icarus stepped in to help him. Elena then turned back to her current charge. “In any case mister Arc, we do have some good news. You’re in good health so you can be discharged from the hospital. After that you’ll be staying with Noah here for the time being.”</p><p>Jaune looked over at the unfamiliar man, who he now realized must be Aden’s brother. He looks significantly less…troublesome? Dorky? ...well he didn’t look at all like Asia described. “You’re Noah Fanay- Fony- whatever it is, you’re Aden’s brother?” </p><p>Noah grinned at him. “It’s Fánaíocht and yeah, I’m this grump’s brother,” he said, jabbing his thumb at Aden. “I’m guessing Asia told you about me?”</p><p>“She said you had two foster kids, and could be counted as a dependable huntsman.” Noah grinned smugly at that. “She also said you were a massive dork who can’t keep his mouth shut.” Noah’s grin fell and he let out a squawk of indignation. </p><p>Icarus and Leon had to laugh at their caretakers' crestfallen expression. And it wasn’t like Asia’s description was entirely wrong. “Yep, that’s Noah all right,” snickered Icarus. “Jokes aside, do you think we can show Jaune around the city while you get the paperwork filled out?”  </p><p>Elena didn’t look all that happy at the prospect of filling out the paperwork herself, but she nodded in acceptance anyway. “I suppose that’ll be fine. At the very least you could get the boy something to wear other than a hospital gown.” She frowned for a moment as she attempted to recall something. “Are any clothing stores open yet? It’s only eight in the morning.”</p><p>Jaune reddened at that, having apparently not remembered that he didn’t have any other clothes at the moment. </p><p>Kenna nodded in confirmation. “I think there are a few. Icarus’s usual place should be open by now too.” Turning to the winged boy she raised an eyebrow. “Do you think you can warp us there without any trouble?”</p><p>‘<em> Jump? </em>’</p><p>Icarus smirked at that. “I think I can manage. Come with or do you guys want to walk?” Leon snorted and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Like hell they were going to walk that far when they could teleport. Asia sighed and stepped closer to Icarus, followed by Leon, Kenna and Noah. “Aren’t you coming Aden?”</p><p>“I’ll catch up later, you lot go ahead.”</p><p> Icarus shrugged before turning to the still confused Jaune. “Short explanation: I can teleport. Just grab onto me and you’ll be fine.” While still hesitant, Jaune nonetheless grabbed hold of the offered hand while the others placed their hands on Icarus’s shoulders. The air around the group rippled and then they were gone.</p><hr/><p>After grabbing some clothes for Jaune (a pair of jeans and a hoodie with some kind of cereal brand logo on it), the group walked aimlessly around town. Well, except for Jaune, who Icarus had to carry.</p><p>“I hate you all,” groaned Jaune. He was still looking a little green, though not enough that Icarus was worried about getting puked on.</p><p>“I said I’m sorry,” said Icarus, although he sounded like he was trying not to laugh. “Usually people don’t react that badly to a warp. Feeling better?” </p><p>“A little.” Now that his breakfast wasn’t trying to reacquaint itself with his mouth, Jaune started to notice his surroundings. Most of the city was still coming awake, people gradually trickling out onto the streets. After a while he noticed something odd with some of the townsfolk. A man setting up a small shop had bony spikes growing out of his arms and back. A younger man sitting outside a cafe had skin resembling stone. A gardener had a ring of horns growing out of her head like a crown. At first Jaune thought they might just be excotic types of Faunus (there were a lot more here than in Vale or Dore). That possibility died a sudden death when Jaune spotted a man and a woman exiting a stone building. The woman was part plant with leaves for hair and green skin, while the man had stone-like skin that had<em> actual lava </em> leaking from a few cracks in it. <em> What the hell? </em></p><p>“I think people would appreciate you not starring. It’s kind of rude,” Leon interrupted. </p><p>Jaune blushed, now realizing that more than a few people were sending glances his way. “Sorry…”</p><p> “It’s alright,” said Kenna. “Our fault for not remembering you wouldn’t know about Meta mutations.”</p><p>“What mutations?”</p><p> Noah frowned at the question before glancing at Asia. “You didn’t explain anything to him?”</p><p>“And dump him right into the deep end? Most of this stuff is a lot to take in for an outsider” responded Asia. “I thought I’d have a bit more time to ease him into it.”</p><p>“I’m still here,” grumbled Jaune. Icarus glanced down at the boy for a moment.</p><p>“At this point we might as well explain everything.”</p><p>They walked for a few more minutes before stopping at an open air cafe. Noah went and ordered snacks and drinks while the teenagers grabbed a table. Jaune sat next to Kenna on one of the long sides, while Asia claimed one end, leaving the other opened for Noah.  Icarus sat down across from Jaune while Leon curled up into his side. Asia was the first to break the silence.</p><p>“Alright… where to begin…” </p><p>“Maybe at the beginning?” asked Jaune.</p><p>“Nah, this ain't a history lesson. I guess aura would be a good place to start.”</p><p>“Right, aura… and that’s what exactly?” Now the other four looked at Jaune incredulously, Leon lifting his head from Icarus’s side.</p><p>“I thought you came from a huntsman family. Are you telling me this is the first time you’ve heard about aura?” </p><p>“Uhh… yes?”</p><p>Well that was… really weird. The four shared a look before collectively deciding to shelve that discussion for later. Kenna took a breath before starting to explain.</p><p>“Aura is thought to be the physical manifestation of the soul. When it’s activated it acts as a sort of personal force field around your body, protecting you from damage and healing small injuries. However, large amounts of aura draw the Grimm as readily as negative emotions, so usually only active fighters have their aura unlocked in the kingdoms , like huntsman or military recruits. Does any of that sound familiar?” asked Kenna as she finished her infodump.</p><p>Jaune nodded slowly. “I guess so… I think I remember a few of the stories about huntsmen and huntresses describing something similar. So, your ‘warps’... that’s part of your aura, right?”</p><p>Icarus nodded, glad he knew at least something about it. He held up a hand for Jaune to see before activating his aura, briefly showing up as a ripple of blue light over his skin. “Yup. It’s what’s called a semblance. I got spatial manipulation, some people get fire, moving stuff with their minds… usually it’s some kind of unique power that’s somehow tied to the users personality.”</p><p>“That’s what’s known in the kingdoms anyways,” said Asia. “Here in Avalon it’s a different story. Aura is one half of the soul, the other half is umbra.” She held up a hand, allowing Jaune to see a dark fog hovering just above Asia’s skin and clothing. Looking closer Jaune noticed it appeared to be dark red in color. “Meta, or abnormalities as some call them, is the equivalent of semblances for umbra.”</p><p>“So… that’s what caused those people’s appearances? Horns, rock skin, lava?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it,” said Noah. He’d gotten back to the table with their orders. The food was mostly pastries but also a few pieces of fruit. As for the drinks, Jaune took a tentative sip of his, not recognizing the name. Some kind of hot chocolate, but with it tasted more like vanilla with some cinnamon mixed in. “Metas are usually some kind of physical transformation or mutation, whereas semblances tend to be some kind of external ‘power’. There is some overlap though. I wonder what you’ll get?”</p><p>“Huh?” said Jaune. “Wha- how would I have one? I’m not even from here.”</p><p>The five looked at him in confusion for a moment before realizing that, no, no one had apparently told him yet.</p><p>Kenna was the first to speak up. “Uh, Jaune? Your aura and umbra got activated back when we retrieved you from the Grimmlands. You didn’t notice?” </p><p>Jaune blinked in surprise at that. “Uh, no? I don’t really feel any different.” Leon grunted, speaking up for the first time.</p><p>“You had almost a month for your body to adjust. You just need to figure out how to feel it.” Leon laid back down, head on Icarus’s shoulder. Jaune glanced at the boy’s ears and tail. Where they…? “And before you ask, no, my ears and tail aren’t part of my meta,” said Leon in response to Jaune’s unspoken question. “That’d be my eyes.” </p><p>KA-BOOM!</p><p>Before Jaune could ask anything more, they were interrupted by an explosion and a moment later the sight of something hitting the ground in front of the cafe. Startled, everyone looked at the smoking impact crater, some tracing the object's trajectory back to a house across the street. After a moment of silence Noah spoke up.</p><p>“OK, how did we miss the fact we’re right across from the Hecate family’s house?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait, my laptop's still getting fixed and I have college. updates will probably be a bit slow for a while.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Isle in the Mists part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune glanced at the others, confused. “Uh…. who’s the Hecate family?”</p><p>“They’re an old family of dust researchers, pretty good ones too.” Leon turned his head toward  the still smoking crater not five feet away. “But they kind of have the tendency to be… what’s the word I’m looking for? It’s like pyromaniac but making things explode instead of lighting them on fire.”</p><p>“I don’t think there is a word for that, but “mad scientist” probably works Leon,” answered Kenna. “And even then it’s less that they’re insane and more that they’re lacking in the common sense department.”</p><p>Noah smirked, finding the description rather ironic. “So, just like you four then?” </p><p>As the four made noises of protest Jaune looked toward where the projectile (was that a spoon!? How did a wooden spoon make a hole in solid concrete?) had come from. The house didn’t stand out all that much. If you ignored fact it was a story taller than the other houses, had multiple turrets, a dark paint job, numerous scorch marks, and what looked like a smoking caldron of… <em> something </em> in the open garage. It reminded Jaune of a witch’s haunted house. All it was missing was the ominous storm clouds and ravens.</p><p>Kenna tapped a finger against the table in thought. “Come to think of it… weren’t they banned from doing dust experiments in their house after they nearly blew it up last year?” </p><p>“Officially they were just “heavily discouraged” from doing so,” said Noah. “Unofficially old man Viri put his foot down and threatened to restrict his girls' dust access if they didn’t act more carefully.”</p><p>“... Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t he just as careless as them back when he was a kid?”</p><p>“True, but none of them had anything on Nyx.” Noah chuckled, eyes reminiscent. “She was a right little hellion when we were kids. Even worse than her daughter is now.” That last comment made Asia spit out her drink in shock while the other three were having trouble picking their jaws off the ground.</p><p>“You’re kidding.”</p><p>“Not in the slightest. You should have seen the stuff she’d come up with in the school science room.”</p><p>“That’s not that surprising.” Kenna paused. “Maybe-”</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” muttered Icarus.</p><p> “-But <em> worse </em> than her daughter? Have you ever met Hemera?” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure if someone worse than Hemera came along there wouldn’t be an island left,” Icarus said with a grimace. “... Nah, I still can’t see it.”</p><p>“I HEARD THAT!” shouted a girl who’d crept up behind Jaune.</p><p>“Speak of the Grim,” muttered Leon while covering his ears.</p><p>Jaune turned around to get a look at the newcomer. Hemera, while not as out of place as some of the other natives Jaune had seen on the island, definitely would have gotten a few looks outside of Avalon. She was a dark skinned girl around Jaune’s age, wearing a brown jacket over a simple white t-shirt and cargo pants. Her choppy hair was a collage of shifting yellows, reds, purples, and pinks. Golden eyes which would usually contain a twinkle of either madness or mischief currently only held annoyance.</p><p>“Hemera,” Asia said in greeting.</p><p>“Asha. Do you know where my spoon went?”</p><p>“For the last time, my name is Asia!”</p><p>Ignoring Asia’s outburst, Icarus jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Right over there in the smoking crater. What happened this time?” From the way he said it, Jaune guessed this was far from the first time this had happened.</p><p>“...I may have accidentally added a little Dust to the soup I was making for lunch.” </p><p>The group glanced over at the bubbling cauldron, now glowing a rather alarming shade of yellow. “Just a little,” deadpanned Kenna. “Right.”</p><p>“I thought Dust wasn’t edible?” asked Jaune.</p><p>“Normally it isn’t, but there are a few mutations that sometimes allow for it to happen.” explained Noah. “Most of the Hecate’s more than qualify, but it tends to leave some unpleasant side effects for the rest of us to deal with.”</p><p> “Those giant snowmen were not my fault.”</p><p>“Of course,” said Icarus while rolling his eyes. “In any case, shouldn’t your mom be around here? Considering this is how your cooking usually goes anyway.”</p><p>“Nobody asked you!” </p><p>Icarus arched an eyebrow. “I don’t know, I think she might want to know.”</p><p>“Hemera.” The girl stilled at the new voice as a tall shadow loomed over her from behind. ”Were you cooking unsupervised again?”</p><p>Nyx Hecate shared her daughter's dark skin and golden eyes, as well as some of her facial features, but the similarities ended there. Violet dreadlocks were pulled back into a ponytail with a few messy strands hanging on either side of her face. Where Hemera was somewhat on the short side, her mother was just shy of six feet with an athletic build. She wore a purple and black sleeveless jacket, pants, combat boots, and fingerless leather gloves. Metal vambraces covered her forearms and several belts for dust and ammunition circled her waist. Her only other piece of armor was a pauldron covering her left shoulder with what Jaune assumed was her personal symbol on it, a flaming Jack O'Lantern wearing a witches hat tilted so it covered one eye. For weapons Nyx had a handgun and two daggers on her belt, with her main weapon slung across her back. Some kind of polearm? … It was a broom. Why anyone had a broom as a weapon, Jaune didn’t know, but given that he’d heard of huntsman and huntressess having a lantern, a cane, a fishing rod and an oversized cheesegrater crossed with a shotgun for weapons, it probably wasn’t that weird.  </p><p>“Well?” Nyx narrowed her eyes and glared at her daughter. “I’m waiting.”</p><p>“...Yes.” Hemera hunched her shoulders and glared at the ground. She suddenly seemed much younger for some reason. More childlike.</p><p>A moment passed before Nyx sighed and let her hands fall to her sides. “Honestly, Mera, I know we’ve been over this a least a dozen times. If you want to cook you have to do it with someone watching you.” She crouched down and placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.  Hemera stayed still  for a few seconds before leaning into her mother’s touch. </p><p>“There’s no damage is there?” Nyx asked, turning her attention to Noah.</p><p>“Nah, just a flying spoon making a dent in the concrete.” Noah nodded toward the crater. “Although you might want to deal with whatever’s in that cauldron of yours. I really don’t want to see a  repeat of the Dea incident.”</p><p>“Her hair grew back,” muttered Nyx. “...eventually.” She stood up and pulled her broom stick, Nature’s Vengeance, of her back. Pausing for a moment to let her aura coat the weapon she then swung it in a brushing motion in the direction of the crater, Vengeance’s bristles briefly glowing green, brown, black, and red. The ground seemed to ripple and churn around the crater before sinking back down good as new, with the spoon flying into Nyx’s other hand. “Alright, Noah do you think you could look after Mera for a little bit? I need to talk with your brother for a few minutes after I deal with the soup.” Jaune was confused for a moment before he spotted Aden in front of the open garage. When did he get here?</p><p>Noah shrugged before offering a pastry to the new member of the group. Jaune couldn’t help but notice that Leon fixed Hemera with an apprehensive look as her mother walked back toward her house.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Would you like anything?”</p><p>“I’ll pass.” </p><p>Nyx shrugged “Your loss.” She grabbed a leftover cup of hot chocolate, using a small piece of Burn Dust to reheat it before turning back to her guest. “So, that’s the kid you found a few weeks back?”</p><p> “Yes. What of it.” Aden said, fixing the dust user a glare.</p><p>“Oh come on now, you can't blame me for being curious.” said Nyx rolling her eyes in exasperation. “You took a group of fighters to retrieve those three and came back with an unexplained extra, leaving Hadrian and half the council in an uproar over you essentially kidnapping a kid from the Outside. Then, when he finally wakes up, you proceed to immediately spill one of our greatest secrets and then put him with your brother as an adoptee. All while explaining absolutely nothing to anyone outside the council.” Nyx leaned forward to look Aden directly in the eyes.“So. <em> Spill.” </em></p><p>“As nosy as ever. Didn’t Viri tell you anything?”</p><p>“My old man apparently thinks this is still ‘council business’, and I should keep myself out of it as it’s apparently ‘not my business’ yet.” Nyx didn’t look happy at that admission, whether it was due to her disdain for being told to stay out of something in general or her being next in line for a council seat and still not being told anything, Aden didn’t know. Nor did he particularly care. “If a council member said that I’m not saying anything either.”</p><p>Nyx groaned with annoyance. “As straight laced as ever. How the fuck you became a smuggler while Noah ended up becoming a member of the watch is beyond me.”</p><p> “Language. And for the record I couldn’t tell you.” Aden crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the ceiling as if trying to recall something. “I remember going out for a drink after graduation, and next thing I know I’m fighting a group of pirates with a pink plastic bird onboard a stolen Atlesian airship filled with construction supplies and occult ornaments. I have no clue what happened in between.”</p><p>“...Now I really want to know that story.”</p><p>“Not going to happen.” </p><p>The slightly maniacal grin Nyx gave Aden sent a cold shiver down his spine that he hadn’t felt since the academy. Fortunately he was saved from Nyx’s (<em> psychological tor- </em>) interrogation by his scroll pinging. Aden hurriedly pulled his scroll out of his pocket and accepted the call before he could recognize the call number.</p><p>“Hello, who’s this? Viri? What do you-. Yes, yes- for Oum’s sake would it kill you to slow down and lower the volume?!” Several minutes passed while the two talked at a more reasonable volume. “- ok, I’ll tell her. Goodbye.” sighed Aden as he ended the call. He brought a hand up to massage his forehead and lessen the oncoming headache.</p><p>“My old man got something for you to say?” asked Nyx.</p><p>“Not to you specifically.” Aden ran a hand through his hair. “Apparently they’re okay with me telling you why Jaune can’t leave Avalon for now.”</p><p>“Seriously?” asked Nyx. “I know he could be a liability if he can’t keep his mouth shut but why’s he have to stay in Avalon?”</p><p>“Well to start…” Aden grimaced. “He’s Nichola Gilles’s son.”</p><p>That… <em> really </em> shouldn’t have explained as much as it did. But when you rank on the level of Jacque Shcnee and Marcus Black in terms of parenting ability, well. <em> ‘That still doesn’t explain why they need to keep the kid here,’ </em>thought Nyx. “And? Something tells me you didn’t kidnap the kid just cause he’s got a shit dad.”</p><p>“That’s the other half. But first,” Aden offered a hand to the witch. Nyx shot him a confused look, not understanding. Aden grimaced again. “When I tell you you’re going to be very, very angry, and when that happens I’d rather not have your powers running out of control and destroying most of the city. I can cancel your Semblance and Abnormality but I need some kind of contact first.”</p><p>“Aden, I don’t have that little-.”</p><p> Aden cut off Nyx before she could continue. “You’re going to be angry. I’m not saying this as a former classmate, I’m saying this as one of Avalon’s Underground Enforcers.”</p><p>Nyx eyed Aden’s hand warrily for one minute. Two. “Allright.” she sighed and took his hand. “I trust you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aden Fanatioch (formerly Ryydari)</p><p>Aura color: Dark Grey</p><p>Semblance: Down to Zero</p><p>Aden’s semblance allows him to temporarily nullify the Semblances and Abnormalities of others. Commonly thought to require physical contact, his semblance only requires that he interacts with his target’s Aura or Umbra. Nullification can last up to 5 minutes after last contact, more targets used lowers this limit. Maximum persons affected at one time: 10. Indicator: Aden’s eyes turn solid grey while using his semblance.</p><p>Umbra color: Red</p><p>Abnormality: Unknown</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>